To perform maintenance on a vehicle, a hydraulic jack is used to raise the vehicle from its current position, in which a jack stand is used to maintain the current raised height of the vehicle. Conventional hydraulic jacks must raise a vehicle at a location that is not within the vicinity of designated lifting area that the jack stand is required to be placed. This problem can pose safety risks and maneuverability difficulties. The present invention simplifies this problem using a slotted lifting platform and a slotted base. The present invention is a lifting mechanism with lift stand accommodation that allows an object to be lifted about a point while also allowing a lift stand, a jack stand, or any similar existing technology to be positioned within the space that the present invention occupies. The slotted base and the slotted lifting platform together provide this additional function to such hydraulic jacks.
It is understood that the described version of the present invention is not limited entirely to hydraulic lifting mechanisms, and that any lifting technology can provide the lifting function.